Changing Time
by divi14
Summary: Five girls from America go on a vacation to Japan not knowing that their lives would forever be different. I do not own Inuyasha but I do own some of the characters in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)** This is my first Inuyasha fanfiction and I want to say this now I do not own Inuyasha. I am okay with that but I will not say that again. I do however own a lot of the characters in this story. First chapter is short. Also this story will have a lot of cursing. I also dont own ipods or linkin park either.**(A/N)**

_You say you're down you can't lose that frown_

_Life sucks. What else is new? That's tough._

_There's not much you can do- you're not the only one not havin' any fun_

_I've got a funny feelin' we're all born to lose_

_And I've got a funny feelin' that this life ain't worth livin' through_

_I've been depressed and I get so stressed_

_Life sucks. I don't wonder why. That's tough._

_I just keep on tryin', so I won't be the one not havin' any fun_

_I've got a funny feelin' we're all born to lose_

_And I've got a funny feelin' that this life ain't worth livin' through_

_I'm not givin' up yet that's not the end of me_

_But it's not gonna be all right you'll see, you'll see!_

_I've got a funny feelin' we're all born to lose_

_And I've got a funny feelin' that this life ain't worth livin' through_

_Cheer Up!_

_**Reel Big Fish: Cheer Up**_

Chapter 1: _The Accident_

It was a normal boring day for my friends and I. We were in school and our algebra teacher Mrs. Patkins was boring us all like usual. Ashley my bestfriend was sitting behind me using her powers to write things like '_I Mrs. Patkins smells like a wet skunk'_ on the board making everyone laugh and then erasing it when Mrs. Patkins turned around. Oh if I forgot to mention it there are five of us and we are the most powerful witches in the world, and each of us has a special element we control. My name is Kria and my element is water. Ashley's element is fire which if you spend any time with her you would know why it is, my twin sister Andrea's element is air, Jennifer, a girl I don't really like but somehow ended in our group has the element earth and my best friend out of all of them Marna's element is center, or the ability to keep us all in check. Anyways, back to my lovely HAH algebra class. While Ashley was making our teacher go insane I was making a paper dall dance, Jennifer was asleep but her powers were so weak she would not be able to do anything, Andrea was slowly untieing our teachers shoelaces and retieing them to her desk. Finally Marna was listening to her i pod Linkin Park to be exact.

Right before the bell rang I whispered to my friends. "Hey, let's go to Japan." They looked at me like I was crazy for a second and then said in unison."Ok." We decided to skip the rest of the day because ot be hones we just didn't care. We all went to our houses. Andrea and I decided to pack stuff we could borrow from eachother. After we packed we all met at the airport. Andrea and I were the first to arrive. I was wearing a blue tanktop that showed the raindrop tattoo on my left arm. I also had on a black skirt. My long brown hair was in a bun and my bag was on the ground. Andrea was wearing a black t-shirt with bright pink glittery letters saying '_Yes, but not with you_.' She had regular blue jeans on and her long black hair was in a ponytail showing her purple and pink streaks in it. She was carrying her bag on her shoulder. Ashley was the next to arrive. She was wearing a black tanktop and dark blue jeans, her long brown hair was covering her shoulders and her bag was on the ground as well. Marna and Jennifer were the last to arrive. "Sorry we're late but miss diva Jennifer here decided that her clothes just weren't revealing enough." Nobody but Jennifer could hold in their laughs. Marna was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and jeans. Her semi long black hair was in a bun as well and she was holding her bag to her stomach. "Yeah, yeah shut up you guys." Jennifer pleaded. So we all shut up , for now at least. Jennifer's frizzy red hair was in a pony tail and she had on a pink mini skirt and a red tanktop. Her bag was in between her feet since she was fixing her hair.

We began to talk when we heard "Flight 221 to Tokyo, Japan boarding now." We heard an d began to run to the plane. We boarded and we used our powers to hurry up the flight. We were there in no time and we decided to go around town before going to our hotel. We split up into groups of two and one group of three. Ashley and Andrea went to get some kimonos at th e mall although I doubted they would end up getting them. Jennifer decided that she would tag along with Marna and I when we said we were going to get some anime and manga as well as some new clothes and shoes. We all decided to meet at this sushi bar across from a shrine at 5 for dinner. It was time to meet in no time and not everyone was as happy about eating sushi as I was. When we were done eating it was around nine o'clock and Ashley and I had decided to drag everyone to the shrine across the street to take a look around. It was closed and we realized that to look around we had to sneak in keeping quiet when we heard two voices say "Who are you?" We all turned around to see a guy and a girl running towards us. We couldn't just teleport out because no one was supposed to know we were witches, so we hid in the nearest building. "Hey!Look a well." Marna said and we turned around to see the two people we were running from at the door looking at us. I couldn't help but look at the guys goldish eyes when Jennifer grabbed me by the arm. "Jump!" She yelled and pulled me into the well, everyone followed when a blue light surrounded us. We all dropped on our butts and we climbed out...

**(A/N) **Okay first chapter done and do not worry it will get better as the story progresses I promise!**(A/N)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)** Well here is chapter 2 I hope that you like it! **(A/N)**

_Civilization? HA! I call it as i see it!_

_I call it bullshit! You know, I still cannot believe it_

_Our revolution, now has gone the way of hate_

_A world evolved resolved into its stupid fate!_

_Here at the time of the time within it_

_I was so -??- forgive it._

_We are all guilty! We are all the same!_

_We are all guilty! We are all the same!_

_All so different yeah, I say we're all the same_

_All caught up, (you know) in the division game_

_Self destruction fast impending like a bullet_

_No one can stop it, once it's fired no one can control it!_

_Here at the time of the time within it_

_I was so -??- forgive it_

_We are all different! We are all the same!_

_We are all guilty! We are all the same!_

_A final word, wait this ain't no call to action_

_We ain't no sect, (ya know) we ain't no fucking faction_

_Unity, Unity, Unity, you've heard it all before_

_This time it's not exclusive, we want to stop the war!_

_**Unity: Reel Big Fish**_

Chapter 2: A Confusing World

When they got out of the well they saw a forest. "Hey y'all I don't think we're in Japan any more!" They heard Jennifer say. "Yeah you moron what was your first freaking clue!?" Ashley yelled. "This is all your fault!" They all screamed at Jennifer when they started to glow. Kria was glowing blue, Ashley was glowing red, Andrea was glowing white, Jennifer was glowing brown and Marna was glowing purple. Then the lights carried them away.

**Kria's P.O.V.**

"This is all your fault Jennifer! I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled, when my stomach started to feel wierd and I looked at my hand to see a blue light glowing off of it. The next thing I knew I was at a waterfall and a demon was staring at me. '_Gulp' _I whispered. "I'm in trouble, a whole lot of trouble." Just then the demon was an inch away from me.

_**Ashley's P.O.V.**_

When I opened my eyes I was in a village and everyone was looking strangely at me. "What the hell! Take a fucking picture it will last longer!" I yelled and stormed off only to bump into someone. "Sorry." I said although I didn't really mean it at the moment. I got no response so I looked up to see three men surrounded by a lot of wolves and they looked really hungry. 'Crap! What am I going to do?' I thought.

**Andrea's P.O.V.**

After the argument and everyone else disappeared I was still at the well and was freaking out. "Where the hell did they go?" I asked myself but then I sensed it, a demon or at least a half demon. I turned around to see the very two people we were running from in Japan right in front of me. "What?" I whispered.

_Marna's P.O.V._

The purple light that had surrounded me dropped me right in fron of a hut. I got up my nerve and walked in side it, only to find an old woman, a young woman, a man, a little boy with a tail, and an odd cat. "Ummmm..." I began to say when they made a motion for me to sit down and I did.

Jennifer's P.O.V.

All I could think was that I was glad to get out of there but it soon vanished as five people walked up to me. I knew I was in trouble but I did not run. "Ummm... what's your name?" I asked the man in front. He smirked and said "Naraku."

_Regular P.O.V._

All five of them were worried about if the others were ok but each had to relax and get out of their dangerous situations. After all, they were all on vacation they should enjoy it.

**Kria's P.O.V.**

I was nervous, I have to admit it but I stood my ground and made sure that he wouldn't sense my fear. I looked up anf saw that he was really handsome. He had long white almost silverish hair, he was a lot taller than I am, his skin was flawless, but he did have these magenta markings on his cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead I looked down noticing he only had one arm, he also had beautiful golden eyes. _'Wait'_ I thought. _'I've seen these eyes before.'_ Then it hit me. I was looking into the same eyes that had chased me to the well in the first place and that pissed me off. The next thing I knew I was trying to drown him wtih a tidal wave from the waterfall though he dodged each move. "W..who are you?" I asked. "I am Lord Sesshoumaru." He answered and I stopped attacking him, realizing that he was not the one who chased me. This Lord Sesshoumaru had a cold voice the other man didn't. I sighed. "My name is Kria and.. I am sorry that I attacked you... I thought that you were someone else." It looked like he was going to say something when I heard a little girls voice. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" She yelled as she ran up to us. "I was getting worried Lord Sesshoumaru and Jaken was being a fuddy duddy!" She smiled. Then she looked at me. "Who's that?" She asked. "My name is Kria. " I answered with a smile and began to walk away. Sesshoumaru grabbed my wrist and I flung him over my shoulder. "Don't ever touch me again!" I yelled. He got up and grabbed my wrist again. I moved to fling him again only for him to let go and say " come." I looked confused but followed.

_**Ashley's P.O.V.**_

The wolves began to cirlcle me until the leader of them whistled. Walking up to me he sniffed me. "What the hell!?" I yelled at him He looked at me and growled. "Why do you smell like Kagome what did you do to her!?" He yelled. I looked at him confused. "Who?" He growled at me. I growled back surprisingly. The two men behind him coughed and looked towards me but looked down with wide eyes. Looking down I noticed a wolf nuzzling my leg and smiled. "Aww you are just so cute!" ' wow that was girly of me.' I thought. The man looked surprised and looked at me. "My name's Kouga. I'm the leader of this pack." He puffed his chest out like that was supposed to amaze me.I rolled my eyes. He looked at his friends "This is Ginta and Hakaku"They nodded their heads. I smiled. "Ashley." He looked at me "That isn't a common name are you from around here?" I looked at him again. "Did you forget your medication or are you always this stupid?" He growled at me. " Duh of course I'm not from around here! I am from the future and somehow ended up seperated from my friends." I sighed. He looked like he was thinking about something which surprised me because I didn't think of him as the thinking type. " We'll help you find your friends, but first I smell my woman. Let's go!" He ran off in a whirlwind. Ginta and Hakaku rushed off with the wolves. I sighed and ran after them.

**Andrea's P.O.V.**

I growled out of frustration hoping that those two people hadn't seen me. My luck wasn't that great. The man ran to me sniffing me. "You're one of those bitches at the well!" I looked up at him and pushed him away. "What the hell gives you the right to come up to me and sniff me and call me a bitch!?" The girl came up to us. "Inuyasha... SIT!" I laughed as I saw him fall to the ground. She looked at me as he mumbled something. "How did you get here?" She asked. I looked at her. "I honestly don't know and my friends all dissappeared too..." She looked at me sympathetically. "I'm Kagome. This is Inuyasha." She said pointing to him as he sat up. "I'm Andrea." She nodded. "Why don't you come with us to the village and we'll try to figure out where your friends are. I looked at them and decided to go. Nodding I started walking with them. As we got there I heard someone yell. "Andrea!" I looked around only to see someone I hadn't expected running towards them.

_Marna's P.O.V._

After I sat down the people in the hut looked at me as if analyzing my entire being. I decided to introduce myself realizing I might need these people to find my friends. "Hello my name is Marna and I have been separated from my friends. Do you happen to know when and where I am?" They looked at me surprised. Then the old woman spoke. " Aye. Ye are in feudel Japan I am Kaede." I looked at her surprised. "My name is Sango and this pervert is Miroku keep your butt away from his hands." I looked at the woman and man and nodded keeping my eyes on his hands now. Then the little boy looked at me."I am Shippou and this is Kilala." I looked at him and the cat. "Awwww you both are so cute!" I laughed as Shippou blushed. Then I decided to look again at all of them again. Sango was my height with long black hair and brown eyes. She had a large boomerang which she calls hiriakotsu. She was very kind and strong from my first impression. Miroku on the other hand was such a lecherous person! Every five seconds he was grabbing my butt or asking me to bear his children. _' I swear if he does this one more time I will blow him up!'_ I thought . Miroku was very tall and had short black hair in a low ponytail. Shippou was just adorable and very kind, he was very small with bright red hair and green eyes. Kaede was short and had grey hair and an eyepatch on her left eye but she is kind. I was so into my thought about them that I didn't even notice that they were talking. "I say when Inuyasha and Kagome get back we should ask them what to do." Sango said and they all agreed. Then I smelled it, it was the scent of burning roses which only could mean... "Andrea." I whispered. They looked at me. "What?" Miroku asked but I didn't answer. I ran outside. "Andrea!" I yelled. She turned around. "Marna!" I ran to her and gave her a hug. That was when Ashley came. "Andrea, Marna! There you are!"

Jennifer's P.O.V.

_'Naraku...'_ I thought_ 'Where have I heard that name before.'_

Flashback

" Hey I'm Kria what's your name?" A six year old Kria was asking a six year old me. "Jennifer, but you can call me Jennie."

**Ten years later**

"Kria what's wrong?" Kria looked up at me, her eyes glazed over from crying all my friends were with her and Andrea was crying too. "Naraku killed my mom and dad." She whimpered out.

End Flashback

"Oh my god!" I yelled. "You know of me?" He asked. His companions Hakudoshi, Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku were looking at eachother. Naraku smirked. I knew that I had to get away so I threw a boulder at him. _' Damn it!'_ I hough when he broke the rock with a tentacle. _'I'm dead!'_ "Who are you?" He asked. "I...I'm Jennifer." I thought it best not to lie to him since he seemed pretty strong. He smirked again. "Join me or I shall devour you." I gulped. "Ummm. ok I'll join you." He burnt a spider on my back and then everything went black. When I woke up several hours later I was in a strange room and could not seem to remember anything and my whole body ached.

_**Kria, Andrea, Marna and Ashley's P.O.V.**_

"Owww. " I whispered as I felt a pain on my back. I knew something bad had happened. _'Jennifer.'_ I thought knowing that it had something to do with her. I could not sense her magical aura any more. "Damn it!" I yelled. I knew that we were all weaker if even one of us left. Even if she was the weakest now we're all at a disadvantage.

**Narrator P.O.V.**

They were all worried but none of them could have forseen what would have happened and what was going to happen soon.

**(A/N)** There is chapter 2 I hope you all liked it.


End file.
